


The Whole Kiss Thing

by ferryn



Series: Sleepy Drabbles [2]
Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Awkwardness, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Redeemed Boscha, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Forehead Kisses, God save their souls they're so awkward, I cried writing this, I just want them to be cute and happy, Lots of kissing, No smut cuz they're minors duh, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 09:49:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29997552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ferryn/pseuds/ferryn
Summary: Willow recalls Boscha saying she would do anything to make it up to her. Well, wouldn't you know it! The girl just so happens to suck at kissing and needs a little practice. Long story short Willow invites her over and they do a little bit of awkward tomfoolery.
Relationships: Boscha/Willow Park
Series: Sleepy Drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2005798
Comments: 7
Kudos: 33





	The Whole Kiss Thing

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't had the time to write my slow burn, so here's a little bit of fluff for the impatient boschlow fans out there :D

"You want me to what?"

"I want to practice…" Willow hides her face under the hood of her cowl. "I knew this was a bad idea I'm sorry forget I said anything you can go now—"

Boscha holds Willow's hands "Hey hey hey! I'm not—I wasn't judging! I just wanted to make sure..." She gently pushes back Willow's hood, "Why do you want me of all people to kiss you?"

"Well, you said you'd do anything to make it up to me right? So… So I just that maybe you could..." Willow's face grew redder the more she thought about it, not to mention Boscha's face was already just inches from hers. "But it's fine if you're not cool with it I'm not going to force you."

Willow's heart pounds hard against her chest. Boscha's hands still firmly grasping her wrists, she didn't know what came over her when she thought this would've been a totally subtle, 'platonic' way of getting a kiss out of her crush.

"I..." Boscha leans closer to Willow's face, her hands making their way up to Willow's shoulders. She parts her lips, a small hint of red blooming on her face. "I'm not the best person you could've asked to do this but I'll try." Willow could feel her breath on her face.

They lean closer. Just ever so closer until…

They shove each other away instinctively. Their faces about as red as a tomato. Their breaths shaking, with Boscha's hands still on Willow's shoulders. Willow plops down on her bed. Boscha falls down with her.

"I'm sorry!" Willow said. Boscha's hands slip off as Willow lifts herself up with her elbows. Boscha's chin falling on top of Willow's head.

Boscha yells, "Are you okay!?" she attempts to ruffle Willow's head, which causes her to lose balance on one side and topple over. They both lay on their side. Boscha pulls Willow closer into an embrace, her hand moving to ruffle the top of Willow's head. Softly, she repeated, "Are you okay?"

Willow notices the lavender scent coming from Boscha's clothes. She nuzzles closer, mumbling a small, "Mhm," before giggling into Boscha's collarbone. Boscha laughs. She's ticklish.

"Willow stop!"

Willow giggles, "Ehehe stop what?" Boscha can feel her smile on her body. She laughs again, she pushes Willow's shoulder, making her lie flat on her back.

"Stop being cute that's what!" She smiles. Willow's heart flutters and cries. _She called me cute~_

Boscha lowers herself, Willow really couldn't do anything else but accept what's coming for her. Their hearts beat again, yelling at them to stOP EVERYTHING RIGHT NOW STOP STOP STOP—

Boscha sits up in front of Willow. "SORRY I'm just— It's just. You look… Panicked? Are you okay?"

Willow's eyes are wide the heck open. "I'm fine I'm fine! J-just nervous I'm just nervous." Her voice not only cracked, it shattered into a thousand pieces. "Keep going it's fine." She holds onto Boscha's hands. They're cold.

"This is kind of..." Boscha thumbs Willow's palms. They're rough, like hers. "Uncomfortable."

Willow is taken aback. "I'm sor—"

"Not with you I mean— This is fine." She unbuttons her cowl. "Sorry haha, my cowl was just choking me!" She chuckles to herself again. No big deal! No deals seen whatsoever!

"OH yeah, you're right… Our uniforms are kind of uncomfortable!" Excuses. Excuses. Willow needs more excuses. "We should change… So it's not so..."

"Uncomfortable, right! We wouldn't want to be uncomfortable practicing. Right, Willow?"

"Yes, Boscha," Willow said, scolding herself internally for saying it like _that._ Why did she have to say it like that! No one talks like that! "I can let you borrow my clothes!"

Willow hurriedly hands Boscha some of her clothes and shows her where the bathroom is. One quick clothe change, and a bit of her sniffing Willow's shirt in the bathroom. She pumps herself up in the mirror. "You can do this! You can do this! It's just a kiss! Maybe more if you're lucky!"

She gargles some water, making sure that her breath doesn't smell wack. Which, to be fair, their hot breaths were already on each other's faces earlier so it's not like it matters, but it still never hurt anyone to double-check. Just in case.

Boscha walks back up to Willow's bedroom. She cracks the door open slightly before realizing what she's doing and closing it again.

Willow sees this shenaniganism and asks out loud, "Boscha?"

"Sorry I didn't knock! Are you done yet?"

"Yeah come in pfft." Willow aggressively fixes her hair.

Boscha plops her butt down on Willow's bed. "OKAY! Now that we're comfortable we should be able to do this."

"Yeah! Totally!"

"Probably!"

"Very very likely!"

Boscha places her fingers on Willow's face, leaning closer. Her heart is racing but she needs to ignore it. Ignore it. She focuses on Willow's eyes, she can see her own reflection. She's nervous…

Their noses bump. Their breaths halt for a second. God this is happening, oh my god help.

"Can you uh." Boscha's voice washed over Willow's ears, "Help me out here?"

That's when Willow realizes she's just been sitting there like a dead fish NOT. MOVING. "O-okay..." Willow tilts her head to the side.

Her lips are soft.

They gaze into each other's eyes, awkwardly, their hands shaking from embarrassment. The two dorks break apart.

"H-How was that?" Boscha asks.

"...I don't think we did it right," Willow said, Boscha's heart sinking at those words before she continued. "Can we… try again?"

Closing her eyes, Willow grabs Boscha's chin, pulling the girl into a deeper kiss. Boscha is shocked by the sudden confidence from her, though she didn't mind it at all. Her hands clammer onto Willow's waist, pulling her into a tight embrace. Willow reciprocates by wrapping her arms around Boscha's neck. She pulls away, arms still around her, the first thing she sees are Boscha's piercingly icy blue eyes.

"Did you... Close your eyes?" Willow asks. Boscha shakes her head in reply. "You're supposed to—"

Boscha kisses her again, eyes closed this time. She feels her smile against her lips as she lets the world fade back to black once again. She savors the sensations she feels. Boscha's chest against hers. The scent of lavender and honey rushing back to her. She attempts to hold back from giggling as Boscha's warm hands trace patterns on her back.

They pull away one more time, noses still pressed against each other. They feel their hearts beating again, they're still shaky, but calmer. Willow attempts to think of a small remark, but ultimately decides the best way to thank her coach would be to show it through body language. She pushes Boscha down the bed, nuzzling her face against Boscha's shoulder. Boscha holds her, brushing a stray strand of hair away before peppering Willow's face with a multitude of smaller kisses.

They sure are getting better at the whole kiss thing.


End file.
